Return and Loss
by Blackmage23
Summary: Our heroes are in there mid 30ties and there married and have families? There are leading happy lives and are in happy marriages what could possibly go wrong?


**_Hello sorry about cancelling my last fanfic but i couldn't come up for an ending but here is a fanfic I will complete no matter what!_**

**_Oh another thing rouge calls shadow a name in this chapter I this is not to be taken offensively I mean his fur. And one other thing if I break the 4_****_th_****_ wall will you guys be angry? _**

Sonic woke up to his brightly lit room; he turned in his bed to find that his wife; Amy, was nowhere to be found.

"She must be down stairs with the kids" Sonic thought to himself.

He got dressed and ran down the stairs to find that Amy was indeed, sitting at the kitchen table with her and Sonic's, 8 year old son and 4 year old daughter; Shaun and Hayley.

"Good morning sleepyhead how are you this morning"

"Great I got a brilliant sleep"

"That's great"

Sonic jumped up on them kitchen counter and announced "all right kids time or school"

"Awwwww" said the kids

"Daaaaaaad I don't want to goooo"

"Too bad Shaun you need your that education come on Hayley lets go to school"

**_With Shadow and Rouge_**

Rouge was gardening I her front yard, planting tulips and roses.

Just as she had finished planting her last flower her husband Shadow came down the driveway.

"Hi baby"

"Hi Mr. Tall, black and grumpy"

"Can you please stop calling me that I've tried to loosen up and be nicer?"

"I know, breakfast is in the microwave"

Shadow nodded and walked into his house, he was glad he finally had some; he had sent his kid to nursery. He was thinking about attending a parenting class, he knew he wasn't a good dad unlike Sonic; but Silver not so much. He started to wonder about Sonic and Silver he, was thinking about a reunion it had been five years. He started to think about all the time they had together The Ark, Metal Sonic, Black Doom, Eggman Nega, Time eater and there was one more but he couldn't remember; it was going to bug him all day.

Shadows sat down and eat his breakfast it consisted of fried eggs, link and square sausages, mushrooms potato scones, bacon, tomatoes, black pudding and toast; a full Scottish breakfast; Rouge loved Shadow a bit too much.

"Hi honey"

"Hey baby"  
"The breakfast okay"

"Yeah its fine; it's a Scottish breakfast you know I like it"

"Why do like them so much"

"It was the first meal I was served on the Ark"

"Really"  
"Yeah"

"Wow; well I got to go get the messages bye honey"

"Bye babe"

Shadow sighed and thought "woman"

**_With Silver and Blaze_**

Silver was entertaining his baby daughter Flame, he was teasing her by her dummy float around; she was laughing at first but it quickly it quickly turned in to crying; Silver was very nervous at this point because if Blaze heard she would burn his quills off.

"SILVER"

"Aw crap"

All of a sudden a very red and on fire Blaze appeared in front Silver; Silver could see the fire in her eyes; her eyes were literally on fire.

"What did you do to my baby!"

"Nothing I was teasing her"

Blaze moved Silver out of the way and picked up Flame and rocked here slowly from side to side.

"Hush little baby Hush, little baby, don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat and if that Billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull and if that cart and bull turn over, mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover and if that dog named Rover won't bark mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"Wow did you memorize that entire song"

"Yes Silver I did memorize that song okay is there something wrong with that"

"No"

"Listen Silver your good dad and a great husband but you need to learn to stop teasing her"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

Blaze put Flame in her cot and left the house to go for a run.

Silver thought to himself "god I'm wussy".

**_Well that was the first chapter I spent months coming up with a half decent story and I finally came up with one hope all readers enjoy and try to keep up with this story._**

**_I shall be drafting all story's so if you want I could release the drafted one's if you readers would like this just pm or leave in review's thank you. _**


End file.
